


铁/锤/基  （未授权，纯肉片段翻译）

by AK47Rabbit



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit
Summary: 原文非常可爱，第一次看到真正的3P文，忍不住把肉翻出来。3P纯肉预警不喜勿看。。。。片段出自原文第八章





	1. Chapter 1

第八章 最好的搭配  
……  
随着最后一个微笑，Frigga消失了。好一会儿，Loki只是怔怔地盯着她消失的地方。Thor上前揽着他的上臂将他圈进怀里，吻着他的太阳穴。“一切都很好，兄弟。一切都很好。你不再是一个人了。”  
“你永远都不会孤独。”Anthony肯定地说。  
Loki的目光从Anthony扫向Thor，最后将所有的小心翼翼抛开。“Anthony”他说，“你介意我们……直接跳过求爱阶段的贞洁环节吗？”  
Anthony瞪大了眼睛。“天啊，不，我一点也不介意。”  
Thor兴致勃勃地说“Anthony，带路吧。”  
Anthony将他们带进卧室，速度之快和Loki的瞬移不相上下。他们一到那儿Loki就把他们的衣服变没了。“到床上去，”他命令道。“你俩都是。”  
他满意地看到另外俩人都已经完全蓄势待发，他们躺倒在Anthony奢华的床上，一边互相抚摸着，一边热切地看着他。母亲是正确的，他们三个人完全合适。  
所以 ……这是Loki的玩乐时间。而他绝对有许多花样要尝试。  
他想把Thor绑起来，将他的哥哥钉在床上，然后尽他所能地控制他。他没有这样做，因为这样会破坏目的。他想要被触摸，而绑起了双手的Thor无法做到这一点。  
最后，他没有把任何一个计划付诸行动。他只是和Thor和Anthony一起躺到了床上——这就足够了。他们立刻包围了他，Anthony在前面，热切地渴求着Loki的双唇。Thor在后面，舔舐着Loki的脖颈，吸吮着他的喉咙。Anthony的勃起滑到了Loki的勃起处，而Thor的坚挺则轻推着Loki的后背。  
从慵懒的吻开始，很快发展到大胆的爱抚。Loki饿坏了似的渴求着。从他经历的第一下温柔的抚摸开始，那一刻就像永恒，更不用说爱人的抚摸了。Anthony长满老茧的手在皮肤上抚摸的感觉简直是天堂，Thor熟悉的气味让Loki头晕目眩。  
很快他就双手支撑着跪在床上，正对着Anthony的勃起，他立刻把嘴好好地张开了。当Loki的嘴包裹住时，Anthony低声呻吟着。与此同时，Thor推开了Loki的臀瓣，舌头探进甬道里。  
在这之后的一切都变得模糊了。Loki发现自己无需担心或思考发生了什么，他只要变成快乐的容器。Anthony的  
手抓着他头发的，如此强壮，他的凡人开始狠狠地操进他的嘴里。很快，Thor的勃起就滑到了Loki的臀缝里，捅入的巨大将穴口撑到让Loki痛苦的地步。  
这一切都很随心所欲，而且如此正确。Loki想知道为什么他们要等这么久才做这件事。  
Loki是第一个到达高潮的，他的两个情人紧随其后。Thor从Loki的身上滑下来，Anthony瘫在枕头上，对着天花板茫然地眨着眼。Loki休息了几秒，然后附身看Anthony  
“这就累了吗，铁人。”  
“嗯？不？只是要等一会儿，已经不像年轻那时候了。”  
Loki提醒自己要尽快向Odin要苹果……


	2. 偷偷开一下车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看了原作后，无可救药地开始了以下fantasy

——————————————

Anthony挺动着操进Loki的嘴里，受压迫的喉咙不可抑制地痉挛着，感受着抽搐似的紧缩，爽得忍不住“操”了一声。Loki被操得泪眼迷蒙，睫毛扑扇着，泪水从玉石一样的绿眼睛里淌下来，尽管如此，湿润光泽的嘴唇紧紧包裹着跳动的勃起，强迫吞得更深。  
Thor一边安抚着Loki的后背，一边掰开弟弟的臀瓣，已经准备好的小穴泛着水光微微抽搐着，等待着被爱抚进入，雷神叹息着，受不住诱惑的拇指按上了粉色的穴口，稍一用力就陷进去，惹得Loki轻吟了一声，很快就被Anthony的坚挺堵在了嗓子眼里。  
Loki难受至极，他的嘴被撑到了极限，Anthony的冲撞一下一下顶在喉咙口，让他忍不住干呕。他的下体早已涨得发疼，悬在空中，饥渴地期待着爱抚，Thor蜻蜓点水的轻柔慢抚让他焦躁不已，简直受刑一样折磨，只能自虐地将Anthony的阴茎吞得更深，用窒息来缓解饥渴。  
Thor无视了Loki断断续续不满的尖叫，一手按着Loki的背部不让他晃动，另一只手继续用拇指按揉着入口，每一次都比前一次深一点，直到Loki忍无可忍地放开了Anthony回头怒道“快点！”Thor微微一笑“如你所愿”，中指和食指一下子插进去。Loki被突如起来的长驱直入刺激得惊喘一声，透不过气来，还没来得及回头怒骂，Thor就抽出了手指立刻又来了一下，这次又快又狠的插入几乎抵到了前列腺，Loki又叫了一声，俯下身来，挺动腰身，调整位置，让哥哥的每一次插入都抵在前列腺上，几次下来，Loki已经浑身发软，没有得到摩擦的身前湿得一塌糊涂，全是又黏又滑的透明液体。  
“哥……哥”Loki泣不成声，晃动着撅起的臀部，期待着被哥哥的粗长没有怜惜的狠狠贯入，心疼弟弟的Thor抽出手指，立马用行动答应了弟弟的要求。得偿所愿的Loki发出绵长的呻吟，喜悦地颤抖着，晃动着臀部迎合着哥哥的撞击。  
先是缓慢的试探，顺着甬道挤入，直到整根都埋入身体里，Thor闭上眼睛发出一声低吼，感受着弟弟身体里的高热，感受着最敏感的部位被弟弟湿润的紧窄吸吮包裹着，一阵阵收缩咬紧。他几乎是立刻就抓着臀部整根抽出又不带怜悯地插入，整根的捅入又整根的抽出，几次后速度越来越快，对弟弟的呜咽尖叫充耳不闻。Thor失速地抽插着，几乎要迷失在这温暖湿润的紧致里。  
Loki被哥哥和Anthony固定在跪趴的姿势，他的膝盖磨蹭得几乎发疼，穴口被反复撑开，前列腺被一次又一次狠狠地刮过，每一次凶狠的插入都是甜蜜的折磨，让他渴求更多。快了快了，就快到了。  
Loki坠入感官的世界里，他要哭要尖叫，要让哥哥知道自己是多么高兴，但他的尖叫全被Anthony抓着头发堵在嗓子眼里，只能发出尖利的泣声。


End file.
